


Safe and Sound

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [17]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: John comes home from a mission and needs a back rub.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 47





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompt "Giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed" (50 wordless ways to say I love you).

You almost felt like you were becoming one with your office chair. You had spent your entire weekend reviewing case files and researching precedents, but you thought you might have a good enough summary to present Kevin on Monday morning. Or so you hoped. Sometimes you really couldn’t tell with him.

After turning off your computer, you stood up, stretching your back until you heard that satisfying pop and headed to the bathroom for a much-needed shower because you’ve been wearing the same shirt you’ve stolen from John’s closet for the last two days and it was starting to stink.

Once you were showered and in a fresh change of clothes, you settled on the couch with a bowl of cereal, even if it was after ten p.m. Dog came to lie next to you, head resting on your thigh as you flipped through the channels, searching for something to watch.

You ended up picking some action flick from the nineties about a bomb on a bus that you’ve must have seen it a couple of hundred times, but you still enjoyed watching. You didn’t really remember fallen asleep cuddling with Dog, but it must have happened because John’s touch on your shoulder startled you awake.

“Hey. I thought you wouldn’t be back for another couple of days,” you said, shifting your body to make room for John on the couch.

“I wrapped it up sooner than expected.”

You always noticed how vague John made sure to be whenever you asked about his job. You knew what he did for the High Table, but that didn’t make him any more willing to discuss it with you. You thought it had more to do with John hating it than wanting to spare you.

“That’s good,” you replied with a yawn. “Bed feels too big without you.”

John’s smile was soft and almost shy, and you couldn’t help but lean over and kiss it. You followed him to your room and settled in bed to wait for John. You thought about joining him, but he looked too exhausted to really appreciate shower sex.

It didn’t take long for John to emerge, only a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water running down his strong chest. You noticed two new bruises on his side as he put on a pair of sweatpants, wincing a little at the motions.

“I saw that,” you said, sitting up on the bed.

“It’s nothing,” John replied, glancing at you over his shoulder. “Just pulled a muscle.”

“Come here.”

You patted the bed and after a moment of hesitation John lied down on his stomach next to you and turned his head your way.

“You don’t have to,” he said, and you just rolled your eyes and straddled him.

“I want to.”

You took a moment to just admire the beautiful artwork etched in his skin, your fingers skimming over them gently before you started to work. You rubbed and massaged his shoulders and back, dragging out soft little groans from John as your fingers found the knots and kinks on his muscles, undoing them with your thumbs.

“Thank you,” John mumbled, and this might be the first time you had ever seen him this relaxed and pliant, almost boneless beneath you.

“Anytime,” you said, leaning closer to kiss his cheek, noticing how his lips pulled into a soft smile. “You know all you have to do is ask, right?”

“I know,” he sighed, opening his eyes and tilting his head to glance at you. “I’m not good at that.”

As you traced the burn scar on his back you couldn’t say you were surprised. John had told you about everything he had been through. It was no wonder that he had trouble voicing his wishes. Once he lost Helen, he reverted back to his Ruska Roma training and that didn’t leave much space for want or wishes. Just immediate needs and survival. It also didn’t leave space for feelings, only violence and obedience.

“That’s alright,” you said, getting off from him and John rolled to his back so you could cuddle against his side, arm, and leg thrown over his body. “I’ll teach you.”

John just offered you a grateful smile and kissed the top of your head as the two of you drifted off to sleep, safe and sound in each other’s arms.


End file.
